bigbrothertabloidfandomcom-20200215-history
Big Brother 1
Big Brother 1 was the first series of Big Brother that aired on 2 June 1999 and ran for forty days until 12 July 1999. This series is highly noted for its low budgets and its highly raw material. A number of contestants live in an isolated house trying to avoid being evicted by votes from the public with the aim of winning a large cash prize at the end of the run. The contestants, known as 'Housemates', were removed from the house once a week until four remained for the final week; the housemate with the most votes would win $250,000. Housemates Ten housemates entered the house one after another on the first day in the morning. Each week one of them was evicted by the public vote (excluding Week 2, which was a double eviction). On the final night, the public voted for the housemate they wanted to win, and Harry Tate became the winner. 'Charles Manson' Charles is a 25-year-old high school teacher. He was evicted from the Big Brother house first with 67.2% of the public vote. 'Diana Foster' Diana is a 19-year-old cocktail waitress. She was the second housemate evicted with 69.4% of the public vote. 'Janelle Thomas' Janelle is a 24-year-old nurse. She received the lowest amount of nominations from her fellow housemates, with only receiving one nomination from Lyle in Week 1. She was evicted alongside Diana with 23.2% of the public vote. 'Lyle Temp' Lyle if an unemployed 34-year-old, and was evicted in Week 3 when every other housemate was on the chopping block. He was evicted with 42.7% of the public vote. 'Fawn Vickers' Fawn, AKA 'Blonde Bombshell', is a 26-year-old model. She was 5th evicted with an eye-popping 89.2% of the public vote against winner Harry. 'Joseph Harris' Joseph is a 26-year-old marketing accountant. He was evicted with 56.0% of the public vote on Day 39, one day before the final. 'Goldie Hawn' Goldie is a 41-year-old realtor. She placed 4th in the final by only receiving only 13% of the public vote to win. 'Beth Sawyer' Beth is a 18-year-old student. She placed 3rd in the final, and received 13.2% of the public vote to win. 'Ken Koi' Ken is a 56-year-old hipster. He was the runner-up to Harry, and received 49% of the public vote to win. (2% less than Harry). 'Harry Werber' Harry is an unemployed 27-year-old and he is the winner of Big Brother 1 by receiving 51% of the public vote to win, only 2% more than Ken. Nomination History 'Notes' Note 1: Janelle and Ken were banned from nominating and automatically put up against the public vote this week due to pulling a "Nomination Ban" card in a task. Note 2: Nominations were cancelled this week and every housemate was put up against the public vote due to their failure in a task. Weekly Summary 'Week 1' On Day 1, Harry, Ken, Beth, Goldie, Joseph, Fawn, Lyle, Janelle, Diana, and Charles entered the Big Brother house. The housemates' first weekly task was to build a mechanical robot out of pinwheels an other outdoor decor. Each housemate was assigned a specific item, and when it was a particular housemate's turn, they would plop their item on top and it would transform into a robot named Robby. The housemates passed the task and earned a deluxe shopping budget for the week. Fawn and Diana were immediately bonding as they would spend hours talking about various subjects including romance novels, celebrities, and hair care products. Lyle was fed up with the two girls' attitudes towards the other housemates. He thought that Fawn and Diana would act like they were better than the other housemates. On Day 3, Lyle confronted Fawn and Diana about their behavior. The end result was Big Brother ordering Diana, Fawn, and Lyle into separate rooms of the house to heed the fighting. On Day 5, the housemates nominated for the first time. Charles, Goldie, Joseph, Ken and Lyle were all nominated with 3 vote each. Fawn and Diana were relived to see Lyle on the chopping block and they wanted him to walk out the front door. Unfortunately for them, Lyle wasn't the first housemate to be evicted. Charles was on Day 11 with 67.2% of the public vote. He didn't really say much, and he didn't like the concept of being filmed 24/7. The public never really got a chance to know him or find out literally anything about him. One down, nine to go. 'Week 2' On Day 13 the housemates' second task, "Smash For You" went underway. The object of the task was to crack open giant walnuts by smashing them into the ground. Each housemate was required to crack one walnut, but they were able to crack multiple walnuts, they would earn more pounds for the weekly shopping budget. But, some walnuts contained a "Nomination Ban" card, which meant that you were banned from nominating this week. Janelle and Ken's walnuts contained these cards, and they were banned from nominating. Shortly after the task, a fight broke out between Fawn and Diana. Diana claimed that Fawn was talking bad about her behind her back to Janelle. Fawn denied all claims and Janelle also denied. Diana then went on to say that she heard the two of them talking in the bedroom at night. Fawn and Janelle proceeded to deny all accusations. Meanwhile, Harry and Beth were getting closer and closer. They would laugh and sing together, and sit out in the garden early in the morning and drink coffee. Beth wanted more, but Harry was a tad apprehensive. On Day 15, Big Brother revealed that this week was a double eviction week. 'Week 3' 'Week 4' 'Week 5' 'Week 6: Final'